


First Date

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Season one ends with Athena and Bobby on a date, but how they get there.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bobby/Athena fan fic. I've been writing them for my own amusement for a while. Thought I'd share them.

Athena led Bobby to her car. She put on her seat belt and turned the key in the ignition. “Alright, where are we going?” She asked him. Other than Bobby’s occasional instructions the car ride was quiet. Athena pulled around to the back lot of the church and parked the car. She was a bit surprised that this was where Bobby wanted to go but didn’t say anything. She followed him around to the front of the building and inside. She glanced around and only saw a handful of people. She sat down beside Bobby and folded her arms over her chest. They talked quietly for a little bit before Bobby asked her to pray with him. She agreed.

When she finished her prayer, Athena noticed Bobby was still praying. Her mind wondered back to their conversation a few moments ago when she had told him ‘no one on the outside can understand it’, referring to their work as first responders. “Bobby understands it.” She thought to herself, “He understands the burden and the stress. The need to let go somehow, in some way.”  
“Michael didn’t.” Pipped up another voice in her head. “He was supportive and recognized what you do but doesn’t get it.”  
“Then there was the boy toy.” The first voice said.  
“Mhmm. He was something alright. Fantasizing the uniform. That was fun while it last, but it was bound to end.”  
Again, her thoughts returned to Bobby. The first voice spoke again. “He understands this life. He’s out there every day too.”  
“And he looks damn fine while he’s doing it. Staying calm, giving order, watching over his team. So hot!”  
“Wo-o-ah! Go back to the he’s fine part?” The first voice interrupted. “Where did that come from?” of course there was no reply, “How long have I thought that about Bobby? Why now?”  
“You were married! Duh, come on now. You weren’t checking out other men. Even if your husband was.” The voice joked. “Give yourself some credit.” The second voice scoffed.  
The first voice was getting a bit annoyed at the second’s attitude, “And after the divorce?” She questioned the second voice.  
“Bobby isn’t the type of guy you were looking for. You found exactly what you needed. A little boy toy rebound sex to get your mojo back.”  
Athena couldn’t argue with that, “And now?” The second voice didn’t have an answer, but Athena already knew what it was. She wanted to settle down again. Find something real and meaningful.

“You okay?” Bobby’s voice pulled Athena from her thoughts. He was staring at her and Athena began to wonder how long he had been watching her.  
She looked into his eyes and knew by the jittery sensation she felt that yes, she did indeed feel something more than friendly towards Bobby. “Ready?” she asked not lowering her eyes from his. He nodded and finally broke the eyes contact as he stood.  
Bobby offered Athena his hand as she stood letting it linger there a moment longer than necessary before dropping it and following her down the pew towards the door. They walked to the car in silence. Athena pulled out towards the 118 station, but it wasn’t long till they were stuck in traffic. Athena found herself glad that their car ride was now longer. She glanced over at Bobby and saw he was looking out the window. He seemed to be in a better mood, but also deep in thought so she let him be. 

As Bobby watch the traffic around them crawl, he thought back to the conversation he had had with his sponsor the previous week. He had been completely surprised when it was suggested that Bobby start dating again.  
“Am I ready to get back out there?” He asked himself.  
“You deserve to be happy. Your life will be more fulling if you had someone to share it with. Someone to come home to.” A second voice said echoing words his sponsor had said to him.  
“Obviously my team thinks I’m clueless. I’m rusty and out of practice.” The first voice countered.  
“Forget about them. Start with the basics. What are you looking for in a woman?”  
“Someone who understands.”  
“Understands what? Your life? Your job? Your past?” Bobby felt a little silly interrogating himself, but it was sort of working.  
“All of it. Someone who sees me for who I am, not just the uniform I wear.”  
Bobby started thinking about women he knew but didn’t make it passed the first one.  
“Athena.” The second voice said out loud in his mind. “She understands the life, said so herself. She’s also been though some tough times. Her husband left her. That wasn’t easy.”  
“Athena’s a friend, and a dear one at that.” The first voice reasoned trying to tamp down the excitement of the second one.  
“Think dummy! She’s exactly the woman you are looking for! She’s age appropriate, beautiful, smart, and funny. And she wouldn’t have offered to come out here with you if she didn’t like you.”  
“She was being friendly. That’s what friends do.” The first voice was adamant.  
“You want to think it was more, you know you do. You like her Bobby.”  
The internal dialogue stopped there leaving Bobby to silently think about his past with Athena. They worked well together. Whenever their eyes met Bobby thought the connection lasted just longer than was typical of friends. He was happy to see her on a call or whenever she dropped by the station to say hi. And when he heard about her divorce…  
“I felt hopeful.” The first voice said picking up the dialogue again  
“Now you get it.” The second voice sounded encouraging. “You’ve liked her all this time. You just wouldn’t let yourself see it. She’s single, take your chance.”  
“I don’t know.” The first voice waivered. This was all hitting him quickly.  
“How would you feel if you found out she was dating someone else?”  
Bobby didn’t need the voice to reply in his head… he felt his stomach flop and jealousy jolted through his body in the moment he thought of Athena with another man. As quickly as it had overcome him, the jealousy dissipated. 

Bobby looked around really taking in the scenery for the first time since they had left the church. They were pulling into the station. He pointed around back where he parked his truck. He noticed his team had left and they next shift was on a call. Athena stopped the car in front of his truck.  
“This is your chance.” Bobby heard the voice say in his head.  
Bobby cleared his throat and looked over at Athena, “Thank you again for coming with me.”  
“You’re welcome.” She smiled, “I’m always here for you Bobby.” Athena felt disappointed as he turned to get out of the car.  
Bobby stopped with one leg out the door. He paused, pulled his leg back in, shut the door, and turned back around to face her. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” His mouth dried up as soon as the words left his mouth.  
Athena was completely surprised by the question. It took her a moment to comprehend. A few seconds later she smiled, “Yeah, okay.” She nodded.  
“8 o’clock on Tuesday? I’ll make reservations.”  
“That works. Michael has the kids next week and on Tuesday I’m off at 7.”  
Bobby beamed, “Good night Athena.” He got out of the car for real this time.  
“Good night Bobby.” Athena replied before Bobby shut the door.


End file.
